


Blite Diamond Week 2018

by Phantomzoom98



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-07-10 16:51:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15953522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantomzoom98/pseuds/Phantomzoom98
Summary: Hello everyone and happy Blite Diamond Week 2018! I am participating in this week too! We need more Blite Diamond stuff tbh. Happy Blite Diamond Week and remember, love thy Diamonds XD





	1. Creation

Blite Diamond Week

Day 1: Creation

Blite Diamond babies!

 

“Momma White! Mommy Blue!” the young Diamond yelled loudly as she ran down the hall looking for her mothers.

“We are over here, Ice Diamond.” Blue Diamond said as she stood next to her beloved.

“Where?! I can’t find you guys!” Ice Diamond yelled back.

“We are by Light Blue Diamond’s room.” White Diamond responded.

The two adult Diamonds were standing outside a door, off to the side in the hallway. Waiting for their daughter to find them outside of her younger sister’s room. It wouldn’t be long until that said room would be occupied. Until then, it was heavily guarded. To make sure nothing was tampered with or sabotaged in any way. Having a gemling with the leader of the Diamond Authority didn’t come without its dangers. Sure, the insurgents weren’t able to defeat Blue or White but a Diamond gemling they could hurt. Recently, the insurgents tried to attack Blue Diamond and destroy her along with her unborn gemling. Let’s just say these gems didn’t even become dust. To lay even a finger menacingly on the Queen’s beloved would earn you a poof and bubbling for at least 3 millennia. In Blue’s current state, White was no longer forgiving. It took a few minutes but Ice Diamond found them. Blue, standing next to White, with her hand on her back for support. The other hand on her swollen stomach, underneath White’s hand. The young Diamond jumped into White’s arms, laughing. Her hair long like Blue’s but spiky like White’s. Her eyes like White’s but with blue diamond shaped pupils. White often expressed that she was perfect just like her mother Blue.

“I found you!”

“Yes, you did, my Crystal Star!” White Diamond said as she hugged her daughter.

“What were you and Mommy doing?”

“We were just checking on your sister’s room sweetie.” Blue Diamond said.

“Mommy, why isn’t she here yet? I want to meet her!”

“She isn’t strong enough to be on her own yet, my Crystal Star, so she has to stay inside Mommy until she is ready.”

“Awww, I want to talk to her though.”

“You can still talk to her. Here, let me put you closer to Mommy’s stomach.” White Diamond moved her daughter so she was eye level with Blue’s stomach.

“Hi Light Blue! It’s me, your sister, Ice Diamond! I can’t wait to meet you! I hope you are here soon!” Ice Diamond said as she put her hands on Blue’s stomach, wanting to feel her sister respond.

The unborn Diamond started to kick in a frenzy, noticing who was talking to them, causing her mother to lose her breath.

“Blue, are you okay?” White Diamond said in a concerning voice.

“Yes, I am alright. She was kicking a lot, that’s all.”

“I think it’s time for you to rest Blue. It’s starting to get pretty late anyways. Someone needs to get to bed.”

“Aw, can’t I stay up longer?”

“No, Ice, you need to rest just as much as Mommy Blue does.”

“Okay, Momma White.”

“I’ll put her to bed, Blue. I’ll meet you in out bedroom.”

“Alright, White, don’t take long.” and Blue leaned over to kiss White on the lips, their daughter pulling a grossed out face in the process.

White laughed and carried the young Diamond in her arms towards her bedroom. Blue laughing as well as she walked to her and White’s bedroom, in the opposite direction of their daughters’ rooms. She knew that it wouldn’t take long for White to come back so she started to change into her sleepwear. White Diamond wanted her to conserve her energy so instead of phasing into it, she had to physically change into it. As she was changing front of the mirror, Blue stopped to look at herself. Her stomach had grown just as much as when she was pregnant with Ice. The medical sector had told her that Light Blue Diamond would be due any day. White was beyond happy, already calling her new daughter her “Lightning”. Blue never thought she would be in love with the leader of the Diamond Authority, let alone having children with her. She almost lost everything a week before when she was attacked. A group of insurgent gems had planned an attack on the Diamonds. First, they planned to take down Ice Diamond but that part failed. So they moved onto the second part, which was to shatter Blue Diamond and her unborn gemling. Blue remembers it so vividly and horrifying, the bruise still was present on her stomach. Taking a darkish blue hue while still red in some parts. The insurgents went for her stomach first, landing one extremely painful hit on her stomach before White appeared like light from the star of Homeworld. Appearing almost like she was made of thin air. White’s face was cold and ridden with anger and acrimony. Ready to destroy what insolent insurgent gems that dared to lay a hand on her beloved and their child. It took only one strike of her hand to destroy all of the insurgents, not even gem shards were left behind. White Diamond had reduced them to the mere elemental atoms that made up their gems. Blue had never been scared of White, not even after that day. Although, White always believed that Blue thought she was a monster in some way. She never let go that nagging feeling.

“My Moonlight, are you alright?” White Diamond said as she entered the room, surprised to see Blue still up and in front of the mirror.

“Yes, I am alright, my Polaris.”

“You are thinking about the attack again, aren’t you, Blue?”

“H-how did you know?”

“We are connected Blue; I can tell when something is on your mind. Are you afraid of me?”  

“No! White, why would I be afraid of you? I love you.”

“You shouldn’t love a monster, Blue. I am unlovable.”

White was directly behind Blue, her eyes dropping as she started to cry. Blue Diamond turned around to face her, cupping White’s face in her blue hands.

“Don’t ever think that I shouldn’t love you. You are the other half of me, White. You did those things to protect us, to protect our children. If you weren’t there, who knows what would have happened?”

“I never thought you would ever fall in love with me, Blue.”

“We were meant to be together; the cosmos has made our life together. I will always love you, White.”

“I love you always too, Blue.” and White Diamond started to hug Blue Diamond as she slowly kneeled to the ground behind Blue.

White wrapped her arms around Blue’s swollen stomach, leaning her head against Blue’s soft skin. It was her turn to be with Blue and their unborn gemling. The two Diamond stayed there for a while, in silence, spending time alone without the thought of interruption. White started to turn Blue around so she was able to look into her beautiful eyes. White Diamond looked up as she started planting kisses along Blue’s stomach, the standing Diamond starting to melt into her beloved arms. Although the older Diamond may have seemed cold, she was warm to the touch. Something that Blue enjoyed deeply. White felt her youngest daughter kick her face, reacting to the other figure who was her mother. Blue, feeling her daughter’s kicks, lost her breath. White started to get up, using her powers to change her clothes as well as Blue’s. Both of them, wearing nothing but underwear and bras.

“So, you want to sleep skin to skin tonight?”

“Yes, Blue. Are you okay with that?”

“Of course I would be.”

White Diamond smiled at Blue Diamond, reaching over to put her hand on Blue’s swollen stomach. They stood there for a few minutes before White carefully swept Blue off of her feet, bridal style. Bringing her over to the bed, White puts Blue down first before getting on the bed herself. White wrapped her arms around Blue protectively, putting her hands over their growing gemling inside Blue.

“I love you, Blue. Good night.”

“Good night, White. I love you, too.”

And the two Diamonds drifted off to sleep. Thinking about their gemlings…

Thinking about the love they had…

And how that love powered…

Creation.


	2. Starlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starlight

Blite Diamond Week

Day 2:  Starlight

Person: Does Blue Diamond get jealous? Me: Yes, Yes, she does.

 

Blue Diamond stood in a hallway of White Diamond’s court. Thinking if she should confront the older Diamond over Pink Diamond. Yellow Diamond wasn’t much of help since she didn’t understand emotions that well. Everyday Blue witnessed White fawning over the new Diamond. Blue thought, “I only emerged a few thousand years before Pink, how come she doesn’t treat me like that anymore.” Blue thought of how she conquered all of those planets just so White would notice her. It took so long but the older Diamond started to direct her attention towards Blue. Spending more time with her and admiring her as much as she could in a given day on Homeworld. Their relationship was going so well until it happened. A new Diamond was created and celebrations and the latter commenced. The new Diamond needed to be taught all the ways of Homeworld so White stated that she would do it. Thus, her time was taken up by another priority that Blue thought was above her. Everything that White had to do was above Blue and Blue hated it. Before Pink emerged, White would spend evenings just laying with her. Often kissing her skin, leaving her black lipstick all over Blue’s skin. Making out with her behind her throne, away from the prying eyes of lower gems. All of that time they were together was reduced because of Pink Diamond. Blue just couldn’t help being envious of Pink, how she was able to take up so much of White’s time. She decided that she would talk to White, demand that if she wanted their relationship to last, White would have to spend more time with Blue. Blue started walking towards White’s control, preparing herself mentally and maybe even physically. After a short amount of time, she arrived outside of White’s control room. The door slightly open revealing voices inside. Blue approached the door quietly and cautiously, not trying alert the two gems in the room. She recognized the voices: the booming voice of White Diamond and the young, tiny voice of Pink Diamond. Standing behind the large, she listening to the conversation, peaking in often.

Pink Diamond said, “White, why did you have me created? I am useless compared to you, Blue and Yellow. How am I going to compete with you three?”

White Diamond, “Oh Starlight, what am I going to do with you? You must think more of yourself. Why don’t you talk to Blue or Yellow?”

“Yellow is always busy and it seems like Blue doesn’t like me.”

“She does, my Starlight.”

“Only you like me, White.” and Pink put her head down in sadness.

“Starlight…”

White Diamond moved her hand underneath Pink’s chin and lifted her head up, staring into her eyes. She leaned down and kissed Pink’s forehead. It broke Blue’s heart. Pink had only been around for two thousand years and she was able to get White to kiss her, to be affectionate towards her. It took Blue five thousand years just to get a kiss from White. Blue thought to herself, “How dare she do that!?” Angry, Blue revealed herself from behind the door.

“Blue! I didn’t know you were coming; I was just talking to-”

“Don’t ever talk to me again, Pink! How dare you get a kiss from White that easily when I’ve worked for years to get White just to notice me!?”

“Blue-”

“Don’t Blue me, I am not some silly lower status gem that you just throw around and use when you want. I am a Diamond, just like you and Pink!”

“Then you need to act like one Blue! Not some jealous Pearl!” White Diamond shouted angrily towards Blue, regretting it instantly.

“We’re done…” and Blue turned around, walking away.

“Wait, Blue, stop.” but White was too late, Blue already had left her control room.

White Diamond looked down at her feet, her mouth twitching into an irate snarl. The light energy emerging from her body, unable to keep it in, she moved her head up to look at the wall. Raising her hand up in a fist, she punched the wall, her hand going through the metal. She left a giant hole after. White turned around to look at Pink, her eyes starting to burn from the tears they were releasing. Pink was standing there, her face expressionless after what had just occurred.

“Pink, please leave my command room, I wish to be alone…” White Diamond said, her voice cracking in the process.

“But White-”

“I said leave!”

“Fine! I guess you are just as bad as Blue and Yellow!” and Pink Diamond ran out the door.

White walked over to her throne, collapsing into it. Realizing what she had done, she had pushed away the one true Diamond that actually loved her. No matter how cold she may seem to be. Angry and upset, she gripped the sides of her throne, digging her claw like nails into the hard stone. White screamed out into her command room, the gems that worked there were already gone. They were off quivering in fear as their Diamond became unraveled. She reached for her Diamond communicator and put in the sequence to contact Blue. Someone had answered but not who White wanted to see.

“My Diamond, my lustrous diamond is not available at the current time.” Blue Pearl said.

“Where is she Pearl? I demand that I speak to her.”

“She wished to not be bothered, my Diamond. She is currently in her private quarters, the doors are locked and I am stationed outside for the time being.”

“Hm, that will be all Pearl, good bye.” and White Diamond hung up.

White got up from her throne and walked towards the warp pad, wanting to go to Blue’s court. In a few minutes, she was at the warp pad. Stepping on it, she warped instantly to where Blue Diamond’s private quarters were located. White walked to Blue’s door and knocked.

“Blue, please let me in. Let me talk to you.”

“No, White, go away. I don’t want to speak to either you or Pink.”

“Blue, please, there is nothing between me and Pink.”

“I said go away, White, and leave me alone!”

“Please, Blue…”

There was no answer back, just silence. White turned around and sat against Blue Diamond’s door. She would wait until Blue Diamond would let her in to talk to her. White felt a presence behind the door, no doubt it was Blue Diamond leaning against the door as well. White decided to start singing, a harmony or a melody of some sort. Not a lot of the gems around Blue and White understood what she was singing. It was in the old language of Homeworld, before Pink was created. Blue understood it, understanding that what she did was wrong. That she shouldn’t have been so childish towards Pink and White.

“White, can you move away from the door?”

“Yes, Blue.” and White Diamond got up, waiting to see what what Blue Diamond was going to do.

Blue’s door slid open, revealing her. Her eyes were all puffy and red like she had been crying for hours. Her disheveled and messy. Sad, she grabbed White Diamond into a hug, crying into the older Diamond’s chest.

“I am sorry, White. I shouldn’t have acted so childish. You deserve so much more than me.”

“Blue, I understand how you felt. You are the only one for me, Pink is like a daughter to all of us. I love her like a daughter but you, I love you more. You are the one I belong with.”

“You really mean that White?”

“All of it, now, do you mind if I comfort you the rest of the night?”

“Not at all White, come, join me in my room.”

And the two Diamonds went into Blue’s room to spend the rest of the night together. Sure, Pink Diamond was White Diamond’s Starlight but Blue Diamond would always be her one and only…

Moonlight.  


	3. Mourn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mourn

Blite Diamond Week

Day 3: Mourn

White Diamond= Eirwen Raute

Age- 40

Blue Diamond= Aeluin Raute

Age- 34

Ice Diamond (oc)= Lucia Raute

Age- 12

Light Blue Diamond (oc)= Arian Raute

Age- 8

Sky Diamond (oc)= Indra Raute

Age- 2

Raute is German for Diamond. 

Time for an angst filled human AU! Don’t worry, it ends happy.

 

Eirwen’s mind was in chaos after she received the call. She had been at work, just finishing up before returning home to her family when she got it. It was heart wrenching, listening to the hospital explaining what had happened. She refused to believe it until she saw it herself. The CEO of the Diamond Authority rushed out of her office, ignoring the questions she got from her subordinates. Even shouting at her secretary when she asked about her schedule for the next as she was leaving. Eirwen knew she wouldn’t be able to drive to the hospital with her mind the way it was. If she even saw the car that hit her wife’s, she would have the driver personally hunted down. Aeluin was on her way home from her position as a judge in the Upper East Side of Manhattan, driving by herself. She was driving across the street when a car ran a red light and hit the side of her car. The impact was so much that Aeluin’s car flipped over twice, landing next to a pole on the side of the road. The other driver taking off away from the scene of the accident, afraid of the repercussions they would receive if they got caught. Little did that driver know, is that they committed a hit and run against the wife of one of the highest companies in New York City. Aeluin was medevacked to New York Presbyterian hospital on 70thstreet. The hospital didn’t really tell Eirwen that much, stating to her that they’d rather talk in person. In a short amount of time, she arrived at the hospital, the medical helicopter already had dropped Aeluin off. Eirwen ran into the area of the hospital where high priority patients were held. Pushing forward, she tried to get past the security guard, but was stopped.

He said, “Ma’am, I need you to stop right there. Only family members are allowed to enter this area.”

“My wife is in there! I am a family member!” Eirwen said.

“Sure, you are Eirwen Raute…tell that to the ten women over there that claim to be her wife too.” and the security guard pointed to a bunch of women that looked like her.

“If you don’t let me see my wife, I’ll make sure you’ll lose this job and never get another one again. Do you understand me?”

“Yeah, lady, like that’ll scare me. Go over there and hang out with the other Eirwen Rautes.”

“No, but since you are being so unruly, I’ll show you my ID you commoner.”

Eirwen stood before the security guard, pulling her ID out of her wallet to show him. Annoyed that he had the nerve to treat her that way. The security guard took her ID and his face went pale, realizing he had talked down to the actual Eirwen Raute.

“Now, may I please see my wife?” she said with a slightly aggravated tone.

“Y-yes, Madam Raute.”

The security guard let Eirwen through the door to the hallway for the high priority patients. A doctor notices who she is and stops her before she looks to find Aeluin.

“Mrs. Raute, I need to speak with you.”, the doctor said.

“What do you want from me? I am trying to find my wife!”

“That is what I need to talk to you about. During the accident, her head hit steering wheel and cracked her skull. There is no permanent damage to her brain we had to perform surgery to relieve the pressure in her head. It sent her into a coma and we don’t know if she’ll come out of it anytime soon. She can also breath on her own but its labored to we put her on a ventilator. There were other injuries such as a broken pelvis, a broken arm, and a few broken ribs. It’s going to be a long road to recovery for her, if she makes it.”  

“Listen here doctor…you make sure my wife stays alive or I’ll have your medical license revoked. Now, show me to her room.”

The doctor brought the CEO of the Diamond Authority to her wife’s room and left. Eirwen went inside to Aeluin’s bedside. She was motionless, deep in the coma from the accident. Her heart fell apart when she saw her head. Aeluin’s beautiful white hair, gone, shaved off so they could operate on her head. Wrapped up in bandages, there was still marks from the accident. Her face bruised from the accident, swollen as well. Eirwen sat down in the chair next to her wife’s bed, staying in the room for hours before she had to head home. She had to tell their children what happened to Mommy and where she was. The ride home was silent and tense, she was uncomfortable all throughout it. Preparing herself, she walked through the front door, and was bombarded by their three children.

“Momma! Momma! Where is Mommy?!” Lucia yelled.

“Yeah! Where is she Mama?!” Arian said.

“I want Mommy!” Indra screamed.

Eirwen sighed and spoke, “My darlings, Mommy isn’t coming home…”

**3 months later**

Eirwen and her children were all sitting in Aeluin’s hospital room. She has been in a coma for 3 months and the doctors suggested that they should start thinking about letting her go. But Eirwen was adamant on not letting her go. She could pay off all her medical bills so money wasn’t an issue. At first, she started to hear someone coughing. She thought it was a nurse or doctor but she was wrong. Eirwen looked at Aeluin’s bed and she saw her wife trying to pull out the ventilator tube as she was choking on it. Eirwen yelled for the doctor to come in and they removed the tubing, allowing Aeluin to breath and speak. Aeluin tried to speak but her voice was hoarse.

“Eirwen…” Aeluin said.

“Oh Aeluin, I am so happy that you are-”

“Mommy!” the three children yelled and jumped onto her bed.

Both Eirwen and Aeluin smiled, happy to be all together again. The loving family no longer needed to mourn.


	4. Idle/Idol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idle/Idol

Blite Diamond Week

Day 4: Idle/Idol

Time for another angst filled fic! This time a gem one! And a little bit of Lisa Hannigan- Undertow to go with it!

 

Blue was beside herself, alone. Alone in their room, a place that she loved to be until now. She would never be able to enjoy this room again since the one who shared it with her would never come back. It hurt, it hurt her so much. She didn’t even know how she was going to explain this to their children. Something had happened to Homeworld, something that only White Diamond was strong enough to handle. Blue had pleaded with her to have herself put in White’s place. But White Diamond told her no, putting her hand against Blue’s face as the tremors that were splitting Homeworld apart occurred. There was very little time, if White Diamond didn’t hurry there wouldn’t have been much of Homeworld left to save. It occurred a month ago. Blue has not visited White Diamond that much ever since, unable to take seeing her hooked up to wires and stuck in a pose forever. Lately, Blue Diamond has been alone, away from her children. They weren’t young gemlings anymore. Ice Diamond was a full grown Diamond and her younger sisters, Light Blue Diamond and Sky Diamond, were still in their late teen years. Blue’s perfect lonesome bubble was popped as her two youngest daughters intruded into their parents’ room, demanding answers.

Light Blue Diamond said, “Mommy Blue. You need to answer our questions.”

Sky Diamond said, “Yes, and you cannot lie to us. We are all connected.”

“Now, tell us the truth! What happened to Momma White?! Where did she go?!”

Blue spoke with a depressed undertone, “She’s holding Homeworld together…so we can still live in peace here…she wanted to protect us…”   

“That’s a lie! She would never put Homeworld before us!”

“Sky, she isn’t putting Homeworld before us…she’s keeping the planet together for us.”

“You’re lying Mommy Blue! I know you are!” Light Blue said angrily.

“I am not lying! I am telling the truth! Why don’t you believe me, Light Blue and Sky!?”

“Because Momma White would never leave us! You would, you’re a heartless corruption!”

Light Blue and Sky Diamond ran out of the room. They wanted to search for their other mother. To find out the truth that Blue Diamond was supposedly not telling them. Standing outside of the doorway, watching her sister’s run to their other mother, was Ice Diamond. The eldest out of the three sisters, the most mature. She waited to enter, watching her mother as well. Blue Diamond was standing there, in complete disarray. Unable to handle what just happened, she covered her mouth before falling to her knees, her other arm catching herself before she hit the floor. She cried hysterically and eradicate before she released her aura. Ice Diamond felt it. It felt worse than Blue Diamond had ever felt in the past. The feeling of guilt, depression, _suicide by shattering…_ Ice Diamond ran into the room, unable to stop herself from helping her mother.

Ice Diamond said, “Mother, please stop. Do not stress yourself out over this. It’s not good for you.”

Blue Diamond responded, “Why does it matter!? White Diamond is busy keeping Homeworld together and you and your sisters are adult Diamonds now! Where am I needed!?”

“Mommy Blue, do you not know your own body?! Are you so distant from reality now that you don’t realize you are changing?!”

“All I can feel is my heart being torn into pieces. First, my love being stuck, holding together a planet and I can’t be with her anymore. Then, my own daughters call me a heartless corruption! How can I feel anything anymore!?”

Ice Diamond grabbed her mother’s shoulders firmly, pushing her up so they were eye level. Her blue pupils staring into Blue’s black ones. She started to cry as she hugged her mother, wanting her to realize what was going on.

“Mommy Blue, you can’t shatter yourself…you…you would be killing someone else as well…”

“Who else would be shattered, Ice?”

Ice Diamond took a deep breath and answered her mother, “My sister…”

“That’s not true, Ice! Both of your sisters will be fine if I am gone.”

“Mother…she’s not even born yet!”

Blue Diamond’s breath hitched and completely stopped. She thought to herself, “No, this isn’t true. How…how did this happen again!? This wasn’t supposed to happen!”

“How…how did this happen again? How am I going to handle this…?”

“I’ll help you Mommy Blue, so will Light Blue and Sky. Don’t worry, we will be there for you.”

Ice Diamond reached over to her mother again and hugged her. Both of them staying in each other’s arms, comforting one another.

**_Meanwhile in White Diamond’s ship_ **

“Momma White!” Light Blue Diamond yelled as she and her sister, Sky Diamond, looked for their other mother. They wanted to find out the truth from her and not Blue.

“Where are you Momma White?!” Sky Diamond screamed after her sister finished yelling herself.

White Diamond heard her daughters yelling for her. She didn’t want them to see her like this. Ice Diamond had already visited her but Ice was mature enough to handle this. But not her younger sisters. White knew it was inevitable though, they are curious. She knew they would come looking for her. Before she answered her daughters, she prepared herself for it.

“Light Blue and Sky Diamond, I am in here. Please come into this room, my daughters.”

Light Blue and Sky entered the room White was in, stopping only a short distance away from the door. The two younger Diamonds were horrified. The sight they saw broke their hearts. Blue Diamond was telling the truth. There was their other mother, in a t-pose, connected to wires that left her ship and connected all around Homeworld. White Diamond really was holding their home together. A feeling of guilt and anguish, they had called their mother a heartless corruption when she was actually telling the truth. 

“M-momma White…are-are you okay?” Light Blue Diamond spoke as her voice shook.

“Yes, I am alright. Why have you two come to see me? Is there something wrong with Mommy Blue or Ice Diamond?”

“No, Momma, nothing is wrong, we-we just wanted to see you…” Sky Diamond lied.

“Sky, you know I don’t like it when you lie to me…now, tell me the truth. What happened?”

Light Blue Diamond started to cry as she explained to her mother what happened between her, her sister, and their mother.

“…and we called her a heartless corruption, mother… we should have never done that!”

“My beautiful daughters, you are young. This isn’t something that is easy to take in all at once. I understand how you feel and so does Momma Blue. But, you cannot run away from your actions. You need to go back to Blue and apologize to her. Although you are almost full grown Diamonds, you must still listen to her. I will no longer be able to guide you, my children. I never wanted this to occur, I am sorry…”

“We will listen, Momma White. We love you!” as the two younger Diamonds ran over to White Diamond to hug her.

“I love you two as well.”

Light Blue Diamond and Sky Diamond left White Diamond’s ship and made their way back to the warp pad to go back their parents room. When they arrived, they saw their other mother and their sister, Ice Diamond, sitting on the ground. Noticing that her sisters were back, Ice motioned to her mother to get up with her. Mouthing words, she said to her mother that her sisters were back. Ice Diamond stood next to her mother as her sister approached them, giving them a deep, agitated look. Blue Diamond looked at them, but not in anger, in sadness. Blue spoke first.

“I want you to know that I am not angry at you, Light Blue and Sky.”

“But-but…we called you a heartless corruption.” Light Blue Diamond said.

“It’s alright. You didn’t understand.”

“Now, we do Mother. And we are sorry. Please forgive us for what we have done.”

“I do, my children.”

“Now, my sisters, let us allow Mommy Blue to rest. Come, give her a hug and I’ll go with you wherever you want.”

“Alright, Ice.” and Light Blue and Sky ran over to Blue Diamond to give her a hug.

The two younger Diamonds ran back over to the door, walking it out to give their older sister and mother some privacy.

“Mother, promise me you will take care of yourself and my youngest sister. Please.”

“I promise, I will.”

Ice Diamond left the room, telling her sister to warp to her ship. She stood outside her mothers’ room as her mother started to sing.

**I want to swim in your current**

**Carry me out, up and away**

**I want to float**

**On every word you say**

**I want to be underneath your weather**

**Every cloud and ray of sun**

**I want to float**

**In between every one**

**In between every one**

**I want to sink down like a stone**

**You never lost me, you never broke**

**I want to be adrift on your radio**

**Oh take me under, take me home**

**The undertow**

**I want to be, all of a sudden**

**Every wave and undertow**

**I want to float**

**Everywhere I go**

**Everywhere I go**

**Everywhere I go**

**Everywhere I go**

**I want to sink down like a stone**

**The undertow**

**You never lost me, you never broke**

**The undertow**

**I want to be adrift on your radio**

**The undertow**

**Oh take me under, take me home**

**The undertow**

**I want to sink down like a stone**

**I wanna swim in, swim in, the undertow**

**You never lost me, you never broke**

**I wanna swim in, swim in, the undertow**

**I want to be adrift on your radio**

**I wanna swim in, swim in, the undertow**

**Oh take me under, take me home**

**I wanna swim in, swim in, the undertow**

**The undertow**

Blue Diamond finished her song and fell back down onto her knees. Crying again, she left out her aura again. Same feelings as before but no _shattering_ , her heart was feeling something different, worry. Ice Diamond stood outside of the door, her Diamond communicator in hand calling her other mother. White Diamond answered in a matter of seconds. 

“Ice Diamond, what is wrong with Blue?”

“Momma White, she’s expecting again…”

But how would White Diamond help Blue Diamond again?

When she was stuck, in…

Idle.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this is so so late! College is killing me!


	5. 1920s AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1920s AU

Blite Diamond Week

Day 5: 1920’s AU

Back to human au, my peeps!

Chardonnay Diamant= White Diamond

Bridget Adamas= Blue Diamond

Mauve Adamas= Purple Diamond (OC)

Chrysolithus (bodyguard)= Topaz

Iaspis (bodyguard)= Jasper

Diamant is Romanian for Diamond.

 

Chardonnay Diamant sat in her corner behind her two most trusted bodyguards, away from the crowd of drunk men inside her most popular speakeasy. She finally had a moment to relax, running over 12 speakeasies and an entire illegal group wasn’t easy. Although she was stressed to some extent, that didn’t stop the 28-year-old woman from looking her best. Her ivory colored hair slicked back but still unruly as ever. Her gray eyes christened with beautiful eye makeup along with her face as well. Many of the drunk men in her speakeasies would try and hook up with her. Of course, Chardonnay would turn them down. She had no interest in the barbaric alcoholic men that tried desperately to get rich easy by hooking up with her. No, she was looking for something “else”. Chardonnay didn’t know when she would meet this person but she kept her heart open for “her”. Swirling her drink around in apathy, something caught her eye. A young dark-haired woman sitting at the bar of her speakeasy. Sure the bar had a few flappers but this one was different. Her hair, long and beautiful. She had on a beautiful dark blue skirt, short, revealing her tan skin. Chardonnay was awestruck, she had never seen a woman like this in her bar. Intending to meet this said woman, she ordered her two bodyguards to bring the woman to her.

Chardonnay said, “Iaspis, Chrysolithus! Bring that woman to me, the one at the bar. In the blue clothing with tan skin.”

Iaspis spoke since Chrysolithus was partially mute, “Yes, boss!”

Chardonnay leaned back into her chair as her bodyguards marched off to retrieve the lady in blue. Iaspis tapped on her shoulder, telling the woman that she needed her to come with her. The lady didn’t take it lightly, not even moving an inch out of her chair.

“Ma’am, I need you to come with me.” as Iaspis put her hand on the woman’s shoulder.

“Get your hand off of me!” Bridget Adamas yelled out, her voice heavy with an Irish accent.

“Our boss wants to speak with you, lady, so I suggest you come with us!”

“I’m not doing anything wrong you fecker!”

“Just come on!” Iaspis yelled as she pulled the woman off of the stool.

“Alright, alright you hussy! Get you gobdaw hands off of me!”

“Fine, just walk over to our boss over there!”

Bridget listened to Iaspis, not wanting to be grabbed again by her. She was pissed and angry at how they treated her. Bridget spotted Chardonnay in her special corner with a rather smug looking smile on her face. It enraged her even more. Standing before Chardonnay, Bridget looked right into her eyes.

Bridget said in an angry voice, “Now, what would a gombeen man like you want with a flapper like me?!”

Chardonnay laughed and said, “A man? Madam, you think I am a man? Does this voice sound at all  masculine to you?”

Bridget tried to step back but Chardonnay’s bodyguards blocked her.

“Well, when you dress in masculine clothing and hide in a dark corner. It’s hard to tell what gender you are.” Bridget said with a hint of smugness in her voice.

“You know, I can have you thrown out of here and banned from all of my bars. You are a flapper correct?”

“You scut! So what if I am flapper?! Are you going to be like the drunkard, obnoxious men that drink until they don’t know what is their leg from their elbow?!”

“Well, m’lady, I was a flapper at one point. Now, you don’t remind me of any flapper I have ever met and it seems that you aren’t from here? And, I don’t even know your name!”

“Hmm, fine, since I don’t want to be kicked out of here, I’ll tell you. My name is Bridget Adamas and I am from Ireland. My parents came over here when I was a just a baby. My sister was born here, unfortunately, she is looked like the best in the family while I am the black sheep or should I see blue sheep.”

“Blue sheep? Why Blue? Surely, your skin isn’t blue.”

“It’s been my nickname for as long as I can remember. Apparently, when I was a young child, instead of choosing to play with a pink bear, I chose a blue truck. My parents thought nothing of it. They were poor so they were happy that I was content with any of the toys they had. It wasn’t until I was older that they noticed I was different.”

“Different? In what way? You seem like a perfectly normal woman to me, except that you are a flapper.”

“Well, my parents tried marrying me into this rich family in order to gain some respect. Let’s just say, it didn’t end well and I ended up here. Away from my godforsaken family and that abhorrent man. Ending up here, in New York City.”

“Bridget, you are welcome in my bars at any time. Free of charge, as long as you don’t over indulge yourself. I do have one favor that you must complete. Please, join me on a date. It saddening that a woman like you is all alone without someone to spend time with. You are strong enough to take care of yourself but I would really enjoy spending some time with you if that is alright?”

“That’s amazing. Wait, I never caught your name. How am I supposed to go on a date with someone when I don’t even know their name?”

“My name is Chardonnay Diamant, you can call me White for short.”

“You can call me Blue for short if you want to.”

“That sounds perfect. Blue, would you like to sit next to me tonight and converse some more?”

“Yes, that would be lovely.” as Blue sat down next to White.

“Bartender, two Mary Pickfords!”

The two of them stayed in the corner, talking the night away. Maybe something might happen between them. Who knows but at least they were together for now.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally finished! Sorry, it's so late!


End file.
